This invention relates generally to a fence post tool and more particularly to a tool for cutting an opening in a hollow fence post sidewall to receive a fence rail.
The general idea of cutting an opening in a flat plate-like object to afford access is not in itself new and has been used in building construction in paneling, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,913.
However, in fence posts there is a problem of accessing the area where the opening is to be made and providing an accurate locator for the cutout is difficult, time consuming and can be frustrating where accuracy is required to avoid a wrong cutout being made.
The present tool facilitates making such cutout in a manner not revealed by the known prior art.